the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Entire story
Dr Helen Jekyll:'So far... *hesitates a bit, covering her mouth as if to conceal the words she was about to say, worried she'd jinx their good fortune* it seems there are more Jekyll supporters than Hyde... '''Catt Hatter: '''Well that's good. '''Dr Helen Jekyll:'It's very good! Here I was thinking the Society was overrun with those little devils... 'Catt Hatter:'How many Jekylls are there, anyway? 'Dr Helen Jekyll:'Three actual Jekylls, three Jekyll supporters. 'Catt Hatter:'Wow, that's a 2:1 ratio! 'Dr Helen Jekyll:'Yes, it's wonderful, isn't it? *smiles* 'Mz. Hyde:'WWWHHHAAATTT???!!! flip gif 'Dr Helen Jekyll:'It's true! Only about three Hyde's showed up... Well, four if you count Ash but he's forced to be on team Jekyll! 'Mz. Hyde:'I HAVE BEEN BETRAYED!!! THIS IS BULLSHIT!!! flip gif 'Dr Helen Jekyll:'I can assure you, it's no such thing... 'Mz. Hyde:'LIAR!! THIS IS ALL YOUR DOING!!! I'LL NEVER JOIN!!! I'LL NEVER CONVERT!!! I'LL NEVER SURRENDER!!! AND I'LL FLIP ALL THE TABLES OVER IN THE ENTIRE SOCIETY BEFORE THIS IS OVER!!! flip gif '''Dr Helen Jekyll:*sighs* Wonderful... Just try not to break anything of value, will you? *sighs again, louder* Who am I kidding... You'll probably go for that stuff first... Mz. Hyde: '''GGGAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! *Proceeds to run around the building flipping chairs, tables (yes, even the giant dining room table), credenzas, bookcases, Poole, the carriage, the horse to the carriage, beds, and even Rachel. Then, all goes silent for a while, but suddenly, the whole building begins to rise. '''Catt Hatter: '''Criminy! I forgot you could do things like this! *Runs off* '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '''Oh dear, not this again! *frowns and starts running through the halls* Attention everyone! Mz. Hyde has gone berserk and is now about to flip the entire building! '''Catt Hatter: '''Again? AGAIN?! '''Dr Helen Jekyll:*stops running for a moment and gives Catt a puzzled look* Of course... Did you not think these sort of things happen on a regular basis? Catt Hatter:'''I should've guessed, but I'm still new here! *Joins you running.* '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '''Oh right, I had forgotten... Well, I hope you don't have anything of value that isn't nailed to the floors! *runs faster, glancing at her watch* I have to say, '''Mz. Hyde: is getting faster at this every time... Catt Hatter: 'Nothing that won't survive, my quartz collection will need rearranging though! *Keeping up, she jests* Probably due to all the practice! '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '''Yeah! *sighs* Someone really needs to find her a better way to vent her anger! *bursts outside, panting and staring at the building as it continued to rise* This really won't help our image... '''Catt Hatter: '*Is silently impressed at '''Mz. Hyde:'s apparent telekinetic ability* How long do you think a punching bag would last? Mz. Hyde: '''*You find '''Mz. Hyde: at the bottom of the building, lifting it with her bare hands* YOU WILL ALL PAY FOR YOUR BETRAYAL!!! Catt Hatter: '0_0 *Grabs Dr. Helen and heads for the hills.* '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '''Dear God... *starts running with Catt* '''Mz. Hyde: '*Turns around* WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING JEKYLL?!?! AND YOU'RESTEALING ANOTHER FRIEND?!?! 'Catt Hatter: '*Dives into the river, pulling Dr. Helen with her.* 'Mz. Hyde: '''OH NO YOU DON'T!! '''Catt Hatter: '''WhAAAAAAAAA!! *Catt is flung into the air, clinging on to Dr. Helen.* *As they begin to fall, Catt removes her hat and swings it at Dr. Helen. Who very surprised and surprisingly, falls wholly inside.* *Catt slams the hat back on her head just before she hits the water. The impact knocks the air from her lungs as she attempts to focus enough to keep her head up. Breathing is such a hard habit to break.* '''Mz. Hyde: '''THIS CALLS FOR SOME MUSIC!!! *Puts on headphones and plays Smile HD* '''Catt Hatter: '*Gets sucked under the water, paddling desperately.* (That's a grim vid, yo. As much as I enjoy a looney Pinkie.) '''Mz. Hyde: '''Excuse me. *You notice another girl swimming with you, and she seems...familiar, somehow.* Is she bothering you? '''Catt Hatter:*Gagging and spluttering on both the river water and surprise she answers,* Who a*gag* are you!? Mz. Hyde: 'I'll answer that later. Is she *Points at Mz. Hyde.* bothering you? '''Catt Hatter: '*Gargle* Pteh! If "drowning" ccounts as "bothering", yes! 'Mz. Hyde: '''Alright then. I'll take care of it. *The mysterious girl begins to glow red and begins to rise out of the water, taking the two of you along with her. She drops you on the opposite shore of the river.* Please stay here. '''Catt Hatter: '*Finally able to catch her breath, Catt shakily thanks her.* I'll stay put. *She decides it's best if she stays sitting for now, swimming that hard in the cold water has nearly drained all her strength.* *Shivering she thinks to herself,* Maybe the river wasn't the best idea... 'Mz. Hyde: '*The mysterious woman pulls out a giant pair of scissors, adorned with a caduceus where the blades join.* 'Catt Hatter: '*Catt lays down, being sure to keep an eye on the stranger and her scissors.* *Breathing heavily she asks* Hey Helen? How you doing in there? You land all right? * 'Mz. Hyde: '*Suddenly, Mz. Hyde lunches herself into the air* YOU WILL ALL PAY FOR YOUR BETRAYAL!!!! YOU WILL ALL SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!!! *The mysterious woman looks on. You notice that she is very wellkept, despite being in a river a few minutes ago, and has her hair in a tight bun. She is wearing a suit of somesort, but nothing extraordinary, just a gray suit. She sighs.*How many times do I have to break you? *She holds her scissors tightly in her hands, and launches off into the air.* 'Catt Hatter: '*Catt makes mental note to apologies to her friend (Mz. Hyde) later, and to never let herself be the cause of such rage in the future.* *While talking with Dr. Helen inside her hat, she idly wonders what a suit like that is doing in Victorian era London.* *A slight breeze sends a fresh run of shivers through Catt's sopping form.* 'Mz. Hyde: '*The woman files through the air towards Mz. Hyde, slowly opening her scissors. Mz. Hyde turns around, but before she can react, the woman cuts her in half as if she was a paper doll. Blood begins to gush out of her body.* 'Catt Hatter: '''D8 *Catt hopes she'll get the chance to apologies to her friend. She mentally curses her body for being too weak to move enough to stand.* Who's that and what is she talking about? *Catt wonders to herself.* Mz. Hyde should survive right? The lady said something about this happening before, didn't she...? *Her thoughts trail off as her eyelids start feeling heavy.* '''Mz. Hyde: '*The mysterious woman knocks Mz. Hyde to the ground, where she continues to stab her. Mz. Hyde talks in a low, barely audible voice.* Hhhow...did yyyou get ooout? *The woman responds in an emotionless tone.* The thought of all of your friends betraying you again made you unstable, giving me the strength to escape, and come tear you down again. 'Mz. Hyde: '*The woman continues to stab Mz. Hyde as she grows more and more silent. All she can do now is cry silently.* I can't tell if you're crying from the pain of my blades or from the fact that your friends have all left you. Tell me. I want to know. *The woman quickens her pace.* I...i.....i..... Why are you so pathetic? *With one last stab, Mz. Hyde becomes completely motionless. The woman looks back at Catt with an emotionless face.* It's done. 'Catt Hatter: '*Catt, paralyzed by the onset of hypothermia and shock, starts crying.* *Dr. Helen climbs out of the upturned hat next to her.* 'Mz. Hyde: '*The woman floats back to the pair.* I put your building back the way it was. (WILL PROBABLY USE DR HELEN JEKYLL'S THREAD INSTEAD OF MINE) 'Catt Hatter: '*Catt unsuccessfully tries to stand, failing she simply glares at the woman.* 'Mz. Hyde: '*The woman looks back at Catt.* Is there something else that I need to take care of? 'Catt Hatter: '''Bringing my friend back to life would be a start. *Catt bitterly suggests, still glaring.* '''Mz. Hyde: '''You're her friend? Why? '''Catt Hatter: '*Catt stares blankly for a second, before shouting* What sort of a question is that?! Because I like her! And you'll bring her back or else I'll do it myself! % 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '''OH MY GOD, HELEEEEEN!!! *yells, closing her eyes tightly, staying that way for several seconds before opening her eyes, gasping* Where did all the water go... Catt? *frowns, unsure of where she was* '''Catt Hatter: '*Despite the total darkness, you sense that you are in an enclosed space about the size of a small bedroom. Fumbling around you find a small table that seems to have a lamp placed on it. Exploring the table further, lightly tapping the surface with your fingers you find a box of matches. At least it sounds like matches when you shake it.* 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '*carefully opens the box and strikes a match a few times, the fire catching on her third attempt, and she carefully lit the lamp with the tiny flame, blowing it out and pocketing the now useless piece of wood* Well, this is quite a cozy place... *picks up the now burning lamp and raises it high to get her bearings* 'Catt Hatter: '*There is no ceiling or walls in sight, just blackness that stretches on forever. The floor is smooth, flat, and hard, but refuses any features beyond that. Next to the table is a high backed armchair that faces a cabinet filled with books. Behind the chair is another cabinet that has a strange variety of knickknacks on it's shelves. Next to it is a small white box that appears to have a door, it hums softly.* (It's a minifridge.) 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '*shivers as a chill goes down her spine, eyeing the darkness warily before going to examine the collection of furniture closely* I wonder where I could be... Dead, perhaps... Or maybe just inside of some sort of contraption... *sighs, running her hand along the smooth surface of the table* Perhaps I shouldn't have closed my eyes... (*gasps* A mini fridge?! And it seems to be electronic too!!! I guess breaking the rules of time travel didn't occur to Catt as she saved Helen...) 'Catt Hatter: '*You hear Catt's muffled and spluttering voice from the floor behind you ask "Who a*gag*are you?!" Turning to find the source of the sound, you see what appears to be the top of Catt's head poking through the floor. There is some water around it and her hair is wet.* (Catt would probably explain it away as magic, seeing as there are no outlets or cords inside her hat. You mean the contamination of the past with modern technology? Yeah, she is no great respecter of rules. If breaking one will help her friends, she'll break it twice. Though, I put the fridge there as a comedic device, looks like I need to avoid breaking timetravel rules!) 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '*blinks and slowly approaches, recognizing the hair as Catts* I suppose that rules out being dead... *mumbles to herself then raises her voice* Catt? Is that you? 'Catt Hatter: '*You hear rushing water and gurgles, it seems she can't hear you. Suddenly you hear a ttap-tap from the bauble cabinet. It's almost as if someone is knocking on the glass from inside.* 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '*glances back at the cabinet, hesitating before stepping away from the top Catts head, cautiously approaching the cabniet* Hello? Is anyone there? 'Catt Hatter: '*Tttaptapttap is the only reply.* 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '*raising the lamp high, she paused, taking a moment to collect her courage and proceeded to advance towards the cabinet, her eyes shinning from the light of the lamp* I'm going to open the door, so if anyone is in there, please say so... *requests in a soft tone, not wishing to frighten whatever it was that was making such a noise... Although it was a bit unnerving. The whole place was.* 'Catt Hatter: '*When you open the cabinet door a small glass ball, no bigger than a billiard ball, falls to the floor with a soft thud. It starts rolling in circles around your feet, occasionally hopping.* 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '*jumps for a moment then bends down, observing as the the ball went round and round* Oh, are you the little fellow who was causing all the noise? *reaches out to touch it, setting the lamp down* How curious... 'Catt Hatter: '*It rolls against your extended hand and somehow manages to twist itself back and forth, like it's nuzzling your fingers.* 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '''Hmm, it's like a pet, almost... *sits down and places her hand flat against the ground, watching it attentively* Is that what you are? Catt's pet? '''Catt Hatter: '*It hopps twice before rolling into your hand.* (Awaken the plot device!) 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '*smiles and runs her fingers over its smooth surface, glad she was being provided a distraction to help her ignore the lurking darkness surrounding the sphere of light the lamp produced* (How? XD) 'Catt Hatter: '*Looking into the giddy little ball, instead of seeing your fingers you can see water rushing towards you. But the strangest thing is that you are looking at the ground.* (It was more of a dramatic announcement than an instruction. XD) 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '''Is that... Water? *peers into it closer, blinking* I can't see my hand... *smiles and continues to study the ball with interest* I really must speak to Catt about this, if I ever get out of here... (Oh, silly me. Helpless as always. XD) '''Catt Hatter: '*Something flashes across your field of vision, and again. It looks to be an arm in a brown sleeve, the perspective dips and swerves around the wall of water. You recognise the arm as Catt's, she appears to be doing her best to keep her head above water. An errant dip in the perspective shows you a glimpse of '''Mz. Hyde: standing at the bottom of the wall of water. She still looks mad as ever.* (You can see what's going on outside through the crystal.) Dr Helen Jekyll: 'Oh! *her eyes widen with realization as she sees what's taking place outside, concerned for Catt... If only she know how to get out of this strange room, she needed to help her find as she had helped her!* '''Catt Hatter: '*Catt stops thrashing as the view is strangely tinted red from some unknown source. You watch as she is raised out of the river and dropped on the shore. Without the interfering sound of rushing water, you hear Catt agree to stay put in a shaky voice. The view unexpectedly tilts until the ground takes up half your field of vision.* *Breathing heavily, you hear Catt call your name.* Hey Helen? How you doing in there? You land all right? (She'll get a chance to help Catt, don't worry.) 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '*grasps the little ball tightly and peers into it closer, relived to see she wasn't about to drown anymore* Nevermind me, I'm concerned about you! *frowns, her tone worried* Are you okay? Did you swallow a lot of the water? How cold was it? Do you have anyway to dry off? 'Catt Hatter: '''Relax, I'm a pretty good swimmer and I don't think I swallowed any water. That wwould be disgusting! *She laughs, and is then interrupted by a cough.* The watter was reffresingly chill. Hheh, it sseems that I nnneed to addd a ttowle to my emergency supplies after all. *Her voice stammers, shaking from the shivers.* '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '''Oh dear, we need to get you warmed up and dry immediately! *she stood, the lantern in one hand and the ball in the other, watching what she could see of her trembling friend with concern* How do I get out of here, Catt? '''Catt Hatter: '''Ththe same way yyou got in. Justt llet me take my hatt off. *The scene in the crystal shifts and tilts until the ground now takes up the top half of the view. Light starts pouring in through the now vacant hole in the floor.* I'd reccommend crawling out hhead *breath* firstt. Oh, and pplease put out the llight before you leave? *yawn* Mzz. Hyde is ggetting mauled by a woman in a grey suit with ggiant scissors, bby the wway. Yyou should, pprobably do something. '''Dr Helen Jekyll: o'f course, one moment. *quickly extinguishes the lamp and sets it on the table where she had originally found it, placing the glass sphere next to it* Goodbye... *she gave it a gentle pat before turning heel to approach the hole in the floor, cautiously sticking her head through it and crawling like she had been told, standing a little unsteadily* Woah, the gravity threw me off a bit... *blinks, suddenly remembing Catts stammering voice and removes her jacket, sitting in front of her friend with a slight frown* Here, take off your jacket and try this on... It'll be warmer. 'Catt Hatter: '*Catt's skin is pale and her lips have begun to turn blue. Tears are running down her face as she stares off at something.* I ccan't move...*She says numbly* (Catt's lying down, by the way.) 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '*her gaze hardens, muttering soft words of reassurance as she gently took her dripping wet jacket off of Catt along with her socks and shoes, replacing the clothing items with her own* Sorry if the shoes are a bit small, I need to keep your feet warm. *she apologized with a grimace* Now, there has to be something I can use to dry you off... *mumbles, looking down at Catt with concern* Are you sure you can't move? 'Catt Hatter: '*Now in a slouched sitting position, holding the jacket around herself.* Not right enough to do any good.*she grumbles darkly, still staring off somewhere.* *A woman in a grey suit floats over to us.* I put your building back the way it was. *She says.* *Catt glares at her, making a very unsuccessful bid at standing.* 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '*barely gives the strange woman a glance, preoccupied with trying to get Catt comfortable enough to be moved* Thank you... But was it really necessary to hurt Mz. Hyde like that? She's normally not all that bad... *sighs* 'Mz. Hyde: '*The woman, as the first sign of some emotion, raises her eyebrow.* You mean to tell me you actually like her? 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '''Well, yes, I do... And I've never liked seeing people hurt, no matter who they are. *she looks up at her, suddenly asking* Would you mind giving me your jacket? Catt is getting much too cold... '''Mz. Hyde: '''No. I am not giving you, a pathetic excuse for a doctor and a human being, my jacket. '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '*she frowns* A simple no would have sufficed... *Helen said in a chilled tone before turning her gaze back to Catt* '''Mz. Hyde: '''Tell me. Why are you two friends with someone as annoying, disgusting, and completely, utterly useless as her? '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '''Well, I don't think I'm only speaking for myself when I say I think she's none of those things. Mz. Hyde is a valued member of the Society, just like everyone else. She's fun to talk to, usually very entertaining, and I think everyone would miss her if she were to disappear. '''Mz. Hyde: '''Is that so? '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '''Yes... So please do my friend and I a huge favor and bring her back? '''Mz. Hyde: '''As you wish. *The woman reaches into her coat pocket and pulls something out.* Here. *She throws it to you and you catch it. It's a '''Mz. Hyde: doll.* Dr Helen Jekyll: '*looks at the doll for a few seconds then back at the girl* What am I supposed to do with this? '''Mz. Hyde: '''Set it down on a chair or bed, big enough for a real person, and she'll be there by tomorrow. Just... cover her up because those doll clothes don't grow with her. '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '''Oh... *looks back down at the doll* What did you do to her in order for something like this to work? '''Mz. Hyde: '''Nothing. She's always done this when things like this happens. I will be going now.*She turns to leave.* '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '''Wait! *stands up, holding the doll delicately* Who are you? You look like Mz. Hyde... '''Mz. Hyde: '*She stops for a moment, and looks back at you with dead, icy blue eyes.* I am Lady Jekyll. 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '*frowns* But if you're Mz. Hyde's Jekyll, then why aren't you two the same person? '''Mz. Hyde: '''This is a roleplaying forum. Anything can happen. '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '''Ah... So we're going to be breaking the forth wall now... Alright... Well, you're not very kind to yourself... '''Mz. Hyde: '''I am the personification of my creator's depression. Of course I'm not very kind to myself. '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '''That makes sense, I suppose... '''Mz. Hyde: PICTURE THING?!?! INSERT??!! ''' '''Mz. Hyde: is, therefore, the personification of my creator's happiness. She is usually like this IRL, except when things go...wrong. Dr Helen Jekyll: '''When things go wrong? *frowns* '''Mz. Hyde: '''She trusts people too easily. '''Dr Helen Jekyll: I don't think that's a bad trait to have... I mean, as long as she doesn't do anything too dangerous, that is a good way to make friends. Mz. Hyde: 'Trust is for fools. People will use you to their advantage. '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '''Not everyone. Some people don't have the skill for it. Others would never dream of doing something like that. '''Mz. Hyde: '''But it HAS happened. And it WILL happen again. That's why the two of us are like this in the first place. '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '''Maybe it won't. Maybe she'll find someone she can trust! '''Mz. Hyde: '''I highly doubt that. *She starts to walk away.* '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '*sighs, tugging on her hair...* 'Mz. Hyde: '*Lady Jekyll continues to walk away.* 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '*turns back towards Catt does the things she had been doing in the other chain with Catt* 'Mz. Hyde: '*Lady Jekyll walks off into the horizon, and out of sight.* Catt's chat with Lady Jekyll '''Mz. Hyde: '''Tell me. Why are you two friends with someone as annoying, disgusting, and completely, utterly useless as her? '''Catt Hatter: '''Congratulations, you just described humanity. *Catt replies with dark sarcasm.* She's fun, and I don't need to explain my reasons to you! '''Mz Hyde: '''Actually, you kind of do. You have no idea who I am do you? '''Catt Hatter: No, should I? Mz. Hyde: '''*The woman bends down and stares into you with her lifeless and icy blue eyes. That's when it hits you. She and '''Mz. Hyde:....are almost identical. Catt Hatter: 'You're supposed to be Mz. Hyde's Jekyll? *She asks, still cross but also shocked.* '''Mz. Hyde: '''Yes. I am Lady Jekyll. '''Catt Hatter: '''Great. How do I get Mz. Hyde back? '''Mz. Hyde: '''I gave your friend the answer. *She points at the doll in Helen's hands.* I will be going now. '''Catt Hatter: '*Catt notices the doll, then scowls at Lady Jekyll's back as she leaves* *Catt makes mental note that Lady Jekyll and Mz. Hyde are in fact separate people.* (AFTER LADY JEKYLL LEAVES) 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '''Try and be careful, Catt. *warns her gently, hugging her* Now, we really need to get you inside so you can change and warm up... Do you think you can walk if you hold onto me? '''Catt Hatter: '*Catt leans into the hug* Mmaybe...this has nnever happened before. Ngh, I feel sleepy...*her head starts nodding.* 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '*she shakes Catt quickly as her eyes widen, her voice rising an octive* Don't fall asleep! *takes a breath, trying to push aside her panic and speaking again, but in a gentler, although firm tone* You are not aloud to sleep right now, okay Catt? It could very easily make your current condition much worse. 'Catt Hatter: '*Being shaken causes Catt to draw a sudden breath,* Oh, you ddon't need to convince mme to avoid sleep. II don't like to sleep...try to avoidd it when I can. *Her head nods again as she struggles to keep her eyes open.* Bbut a body sometimes *breath* hass it's own ideas y'know- w? *She says with a soft chuckle.* 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '*a smile tugged at the corner of her lips despite the gravity of the situation, surprised Catt could still joke around in her condition* Yes, that is true... Now, I'm going to help you to try and stand. Hang onto me as best you can. *she instructed, slowly and carefully lifting Catt, supporting as much weight as she was able* 'Catt Hatter: '*Leaning on her friend Catt is able to gain her feet. She attempts to speak but is interrupted by a coughing fit. Each one violent and causes her to shake. Once it subsides she asks breathlessly* Mmy hat...? 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '''Oh dear, you poor thing... *A soft sigh, slowly approaching the hat with her arm firmly wrapped around Catt, supporting her.* If I could take your place, I would in a heartbeat... '''Catt Hatter: '''Ddon't you dare! I can handle a llittle cold water! *cough* *She fumbles trying to pick up her hat. But her fingers won't cooperate.* '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '*her eyes full of concern and pity, she bent down, picking up the hat for her* Here you go... *she said softly, offering the hat to her. Then her eyes sparkled, her mouth opening as she quickly blurted* Could you get into the hat like I did? '''Catt Hatter: '''Yyeah, but I don't have any towels in tthere. *She says clumsily trying to put the hat on Without much success.* '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '''That's fine! You just need to be able to keep yourself awake long enough for me to run inside with the hat. I'll be able to move much faster and we could get you somewhere warm and dry. *she spoke quickly, her eyes glowing with hope* '''Catt Hatter: '''Riiight, that would make more sense. *Catt takes the '''Mz. Hyde: doll and attempts to climb into the hat, succeeding more in falling into it. She grunts from the impact.* 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '*picks up the hat, peering into it* Are you alright, Catt? I put the lamp back on the table! 'Catt Hatter: '*You hear Catt's voice from inside the hat.* Mmf, I think I'll just sttay on the floor here. Nott like I'm going ananywhere. 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '''Okay, just don't fall asleep! I need you to keep awake until we can get you dried off! *she hugged the hat to her chest, taking a deep breath then running towards the building as fast as she could without exhausting herself too quickly, her breathing steady* '''Catt Hatter: '*Cough* Yeah...*Catt wonders if the floor has always been this comfy.* Gotta stay awake. *She thinks to herself.* Where's the chair? *Crawling in the dark, she chances on the table base and Shifts to the right. There's the chair leg. She struggles to heave herself up on the cushion and gets about half way.*Work with me feet, work with me! *With one final push she manages to haul herself onto the chair. The dry upholstery feels warm compared to her chilled skin.*I'm not ssure if I'm ggonna hug you, or wwhat when you get back. *Catt mumbles at the doll in her hand.* *It's so dark...and so quiet...* 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '*Helen burst into the building, the doors slamming shut behind her, and she picked up speed, dodging people and ignoring the questions yelled at her as she ran. She would explain later. Right now she needed to save her breath. Climbing the stairs two at a time, she went up to the second floor, slowing to a jog and slumping against the door to her room. She panted, pulling out her key and unlocking the door, stumbling into the room.* Okay... *pant* We're somewhere much *gasps* warmer now. *she told Catt breathlessly, setting down the hat.* Can you get out? *leans over, her hands on her knees, her chest heaving* 'Catt Hatter: '*You hear a heavy thud from inside the hat.* I'm comin' mmight need a hand up. *Catt mumbles, sounding half asleep.* Or, no. Jjust hold the hatt rightsideup near the ffloor, it'll be easier. *You hear a dragging sound that gets louder as Catt gets closer to the opening.* 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '*nods then remembers Catt couldn't see her, swallowing hard.* Okay, take your time... *she plops down on the floor and holds the hat as she was instructed, wiping sweat from her brow with her free hand.* I haven't ran that much in quite some time... I'm out of practice... 'Catt Hatter: '*Catt falls out of the hat head first, hitting the floor with a thump and rolling down onto her back.* Y'look exhaust'd. *Catt slurs softly.* Catch y'r breath, I'm g'd 'ere. *She mumbles, waving her hand limply.* 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '''Your concern is touching but I won't allow myself to rest until you've been properly taken care of! *Helen said firmly, straightening her back and going over to her fireplace, opening the matchbox on its mantle and striking it against the stone. It caught aflame and she carefully cupped her hand around it, setting it onto a small cloth that had been placed over the wood. Then she went to the opened wardrobe, hesitating and glancing at Catt.* I don't think my clothes will fit you... *she spoke with concern, sighing* '''Catt Hatter: '*Rolling onto her side she mumbbles,* D'ats ok, I'm fine here...heh heh, the floor is pretty...*She pokes at the grooves in the floorboards, enjoying the shadows cast by the firelight.* Wood fl'rs are nice...an'dis 'un's comfy...*Her eyes drift closed, slowly opening a crack. They look glazed.* 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '*her brow furrows and she crossed the room to where Catt laid, bending down and scooping her friend into her arms with much difficulty, grunting as she stood shakily.* Remeber what I said about falling asleep? *pant* That's not allowed, Catt. Okay? You need to stay awake. *she reminded her, a bit breathlessly as she carried her closer to the fire, nearly falling from the weight.* 'Catt Hatter: '''Mmf, dun' hurt yerself. *Catt mumbles softly into your shoulder.* I'm 'wake, 's not bedtime yet...no nap...wake...heh, wakey wakey, daylight 'n the shwamp. *She tries to hold her head up to see if her friend found the joke funny.* Why's there two o' ya, Helen? Y'never said y'were twins... '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '*a smile tugged on the corner of her lips but didn't reach her eyes which were worried and frankly a bit scared* There aren't two of me, Catt... You must be seeing double. *She explained with a tremble, although she did glance behind her. She sagged down to her knees in front of the fire, setting Catt down carefully with whatever strength she could muster.* OOkay... *she pants.* Now you nneed blankets... And clothes... And chocolate... 'Catt Hatter: '''Righ, double...double double, toil and trouble...*Catt mumbles incoherently to herself as she's carried over to the hearth. Doing her best to stay awake, why was she doing that again? Dr. Helen said it wasn't allowed, right. Odd thing to forbid, but then Helen's the doctor, not her. Ooh, fire.* Chocolate? Yay! *Catt says softly* Choc'lat's nummy, did you want some? *she asks the Mz. Hyde doll that is still clutched in her left hand.* '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '''Oh, no thank you, Catt. I just want you to eat the chocolate, once I get some... *Helen moved quickly, shoving the piles of papers off her bed and onto the floor, scooping the blankets and sheets into her arms, her head barely showing over the pile of cloth.* Catt, can you try and shiver for me, please? If you do, I'll get you some yummy chocolate. *proceeds to wrap her in blankets like a cocoon, most of it around her torso and head.* '''Catt Hatter: '''Aww, buh it maks ttalkin' hhard...*Catt drowsily starts shaking.* Is this how shivering works? *She wonders.* Aam I ddoing it rightt Ddoctor Helen? Hehe, I'm a bblanket burritto! *She snuzles the blanket in front of her face as actual shivering starts setting in.* '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '*Helen slowly filled her lungs then let out the air all at once, a relived smile spreading across her face.* Yes, you're doing a great job, Catt... Keep it up and you'll get some chocolate soon... *She rested her hand on her friend's forehead, relaxing the tension in her shoulders she didn't know she had. She had been so worried...* Maybe I'll even let you take a nap, after you dry off enough. 'Catt Hatter: '''I ddon't want a nnap...*Catt shakes her head weakly.* Ddreams can happen in naps. *She curls up into a tighter ball, pulling her knees up to her chest.* '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '''What if I stay with you? Would that be okay? *Helen adjusted the blankets covering Catt's head, her tone soft as if reassuring a child. She took a step back, scrutinizing the curled up figure, a new warmth in her eyes. It wasn't often she had the chance to take care of another... Not like this.* '''Catt Hatter: '*Catt nods, leaning into the touch.* Sstay close. *She says quietly.* Don't wwanna sleep, b-bad dark, mean. 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '*Helen smiled softly.* Don't worry, I'll wake you up if you start having any bad dreams... *She moved her gaze to the locked wardrobe, her hand slipping into her pocket where it grasped a key, turning it slowly.* Now, how would you like to put on some warm, dry clothes? 'Catt Hatter: '*Catt nods again.* Warm andd snuzzly...ccan I still bbe a burrito affter? *She asks looking a little sad.* 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '''Of course! That way, you'll be even warmer! *Helen's silent for a moment as her smile fades, sighing and approaching the wardrobe with her head bowed, walking with all the enmity of a child being forced to take out the trash. A pause. Another sigh. She starts to pull out the key but something stops her and she sighs again.* Come on, Helen... Catt needs the clothes and you know she'll never fit into yours... *She muttered under her breath. Even with these words she still couldn't seem to bring herself to do it.* '''Catt Hatter: '''Ya~ay! *Catt sighs with a smile, turning to stare at the flames dancing in the hearth. She starts humming what sounds like a lullaby, gently rocking herself to the melody.* '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '*Helen sucked in a breath, in one quick motion whipping out the key and unlocking the wardrobe before she had the chance to change her mind. She pulled the doors open, revealing the cabinet to be split straight down the middle, shelves at regular intervals on the left while on the right a wooden pole was installed for hanging clothes. The shelves were filled with vials of a strange green substance and other chemicals of various kinds. The clothes hung up next to this odd collection were several sizes too big for Helen and consisted of dark greys and blacks. On the bottom rested a single, bloodied umbrella. Swallowing hard, Helen wet her lips.* What size do you wear, Catt? *she managed to get out as she avoided looking at the gleaming green test tubes.* 'Catt Hatter: '''Hm? I'm nnot sure...mmedium? *Catt stammers, turning in the direction of her friend's voice. But the over laden desk and the numerous stacks of research block her view.* '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '*Helen sighed, pulling a pair of black dress pants and a white blouse that had some rather suspicious stains on it out of the wardrobe, both items much too big for both Catt or Helen.* Well, these will have to do... *She shut the door with her foot, draping the clothes over her arm while she locked the wardrobe again. A single prickle of pain pressed at her temple then faded.* Now, do you think you can get yourself dressed or would you like help? *She smiled as she spoke, trying to shake off her feeling of unease. Knowing she'd never get her mind off of it without something to do, she returned to Catt's side and slowly unwrapped the bundle of blankets cocooning her.* 'Catt Hatter: '''Mmy handss are iignoring mme. *Catt says as she tries to uncurl her one hand. The fingers move slowly, stiffly, and with more effort than it should take to move something so small.* I th think I need hhelp...*She mumbles.* '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '*Helen took Catts hands in her own, rubbing them gently.* Well, that's rather rude... It's not nice to ignore people. *She smiled faintly.* I would be happy to help you, Catt. *She started by carefully tugging off her own coat she had wrapped around her friend, guiding Catt's arms out of the sleeves.* We'll do this nice and slow. Tell me if I hurt you, alright? Your muscles are probably going to be sore. 'Catt Hatter: '''Sstupid finggers...*Catt mutters, doing her best to help Helen with the clothes. Try as she might, her limbs still move frustratingly slow and clumsily. Her whole body aches from the cold, but she doesn't complain. Complaining just annoys people.* *She feels a bit better once she's in the fresh warm clothes and rebundled in the blankets.* Such a caring soul deserves better. *She thinks, looking at the haggard state of her friend. She snuggles the Mz. Hyde doll sleepily.* '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '''Alright, so we have the fire, the clothes, I've covered her torso and head.... *Helen ran a hand through her hair, mentally checking off what she had already done. She let out a pent up breath.* So that just leaves food and rest... *Her eyes tiredly, for a brief moment allowing exhaustion to wash over her and burdens meant for a woman who had lived many more years weighed her down. This slipping of her mask only lasted a second, her eyes snapping open the next instant and she rested the back of her hand against Catt's forehead, once again accepting her role as caretaker.* Are you feeling better now? Not cold anymore? '''Catt Hatter: '*Catt stares at Helen vacantly for a moment,* No, not cold, jus' sleepy. *She says, shaking her head softly.* Sorry 'bout this trouble. I di'n't mean to, 'really didn't... I'm sorry...*She starts trailing off as her head dips and rises with her breathing, heavy with the want to sleep.* 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '*Helen's eyes filled with fondness as a smile tugged on her lips, carefully brushing a stray strand of hair out of Catt's eyes.* It's okay, I don't mind. I am a doctor after all! *She retrieved her pillow and laid it on the floor.* And as a doctor, it is my job to do my very best to take care of you. 'Catt Hatter: '''And Mz. Hyde? *She asks timidly, poking the doll's head out of the blankets.* She got hurt too. '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '''Oh right. I had forgotten about the doll... *She frowned faintly, reaching for the doll.* Well, according to Lady Jekyll, we just need to leave the doll somewhere with clothes and Mz. Hyde will be back soon, good as new so you don't need to worry, Catt. '''Catt Hatter: '''Ok *Catt sighs softly, sad to let the doll go.* We need to make sure we say sorry for making her upset when she's back, ok? She thought everyone'd abandoned her, that's sad... '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '*Helen brushed her fingertips over the dolls wild hair.* That's a good idea. I'll tell her the second she's herself again... *She assured Catt, placing the doll in the center of her bed, this time grabbing a pair of her own clothes and laying them over it.* Now, would you like to eat something this moment or after you've had a bit of rest? 'Catt Hatter: '''Mn, I'm good to rest for now I think. *She says, denying her hunger. She'd already put Helen through enough trouble. She could wait until morning to get herself something to eat. As much as she didn't want to risk dreaming, it was the best option.* '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '''Alright, whatever you'd prefer. *She spoke with a smile, taking a seat to the side of her friend.* I'll be sure to keep an eye on you, just like I promised. '''Catt Hatter: '''Thank you. *Catt lay down facing away from the fire and rested her head on the pillow, shifting until she was comfortable. She glanced at Helen's hand for a moment, before closing her eyes.* Personal space.*She reminded herself silently,* It means more to others than it does to you. *A few minutes later, she was fast asleep.* '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '*Helen gazed at Catt as she drifted to sleep, letting out an exhausted yawn. She couldn't remember the last time she got a full nights rest. Despite this, she wasn't going to break her promise, and so she settled in for a long night of watching and waiting.* 'Catt Hatter: '*Black, she couldn't see. A woosh as something passed through the air by her head. Another! This time just missing her right shoulder, the object made a slight shing as the air rushed over it. Now the sound was coming for her head again, duck! But it hit her arm instead, biting deep. Red dripping from the metal edge was all she could see of it. The air is cold. She turned to run, CLANG! The shovel hit her leg and she's falling, the ground is even colder than the air. CLANG! It hits the side of her head, she watches as the crimson droplets fly off and dissapear in the blackness. She raises her arms over her face, but the next blow strikes her side. She convulses, trying to defend herself from the unknown assailant. CLANG! It glances off her forehead, her back, she tries to block her face and it breaks her arm. The corner swings hard into her ribs, more red. She holds her sides, lying on her back. She watches as the shovel, now almost completely red, comes straight down on her neck. She can't breathe! She can't* 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '*Helen slowly nodded off, catching herself a few times and jolting awake. She couldn't fight the drowsiness for much longer. She was just about to succumb to sleep when Catt suddenly appeared to be having a nightmare. Worry pierced through her haze of exhaustion and she began to shake her tormented friend.* Catt, wake up! You're having a bad dream. 'Catt Hatter: '*Catt opened her eyes, looking dazed and slightly confused. Finally recognizing the face of her friend, she grabbed Helen in a bear hug and clung on like her life depended on it. Her breathing coming in deep, ragged gasps.* 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '*Helen flinched and stiffened out of instinct, quickly wrapping her arms around Catt after realizing something was quite wrong.* Hey, Catt, it's okay... Calm down, I'm here... It was just a bad dream... *She began to stroke her back, wondering what could have been so bad as to have shaken her.* 'Catt Hatter: '''Hng...*Catt whimpered softly as her breathing gradually returned to normal and her heart stopped racing like a startled rabbit. The gentle strokes down her back doing much to calm her rattled mind. Despite the clinging and the whimpers, Catt hadn't shed a tear.* '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '''Are... Are you alright, Catt? Is there anything you need? *Helen spoke softly, her voice as soothing as she could manage. Her brow was creased with worry as she continued the same comforting action, feeling her friend relaxing in her arms.* '''Catt Hatter: '''Nnot...not unless you have something that will keep me from dreaming. *Her voice was barely over a whisper. Why was it always the same nightmare? Couldn't Hell be bothered with a little more variety to plague her unconscious hours?* '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '*Helen bit the inside of her cheek, sighing softly.* Well, I do have something that might work, but... If you're not careful, you'll become dependent on it for sleep... * Perhaps I could prevent her becoming addicted by adding something to the sleeping draught...* 'Catt Hatter: '''That's ok, I just want one night of uninterrupted rest. *Catt sighed, finally releasing her hold on Helen and sitting up properly. She pulled the blankets back up around her shoulders, staring at the floor.* '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '''Very well... I should be able to whip something up. *Helen got to her feet, approaching one of her bookshelves in measured steps.* Perhaps you'd like to get comfortable on the bed while you wait? '''Catt Hatter: '*Catt shook her head.* Mz. Hyde is still using it. I'm fine here, the fire is nice. Unless you needed me up higher than the floor? 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '''If you wouldn't mind. You'll be able to get off again once I finish making the sleeping draught. *Helen scanned the titles of the books in front of her, carefully grabbing one titled "Crime and Punishment" and pulling it out while her other hand prevented an avalanche of papers and other books.* '''Catt Hatter: '''Very well. *Catt said with a sigh. Leaving the blankets on the floor she took a seat on the corner of the bed and waited, still staring at nothing.* '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '*A quick glance at her charge showed Catt wasn't watching her. Unsure of how long that would last, she opened the book to reveal a compartment inside containing a small pouch and two vials, one containing a crystal clear liquid and the other, something more burgundy. Helen selected the first two items, tucking them in her pocket before closing and replacing the book on the shelf, the second vial untouched.* 'Catt Hatter: '*Catt made an attempt at speaking to distract herself from the still vivid dream, but was seized by a coughing fit instead.* Ow...*She croaked after the hacking had subsided. She really shouldn't try to speak so suddenly.* 'Dr Helen Jekyll: '*Helen winced, her own chest aching at the sound although she didn't pause in her work.* Are you alright, Catt? *She asked, once again opening the locked wardrobe and pulling out another small pouch and a beaker. The doors were shut and locked again as fast as Helen's trembling hands could manage and she made her way to the desk.* 'Catt Hatter: '''Yeah, *Catt grunted, gently rubbing her neck.* throat's just sore. River water isn't the best for breathing, y'know? *She said with a laugh, which brought on another bout of coughing.* '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '''Perhaps... Perhaps you should try not to speak for awhile, Catt. *Helen suggested as the fit died down.* I don't want you worsening your condition. *She delicately mixed and measured her three ingredients, basing the doses off of Catts size and estimated weight.* I hope you won't mind drinking this. I've been told it burns a bit going down. '''Catt Hatter: '''If it can keep me from dreaming, I'll tough it out. *Catt said, her voice quiet and sounding more like gravel, rather than herself.* '''Dr Helen Jekyll: '''At least I gave her a warning. *She thought. Helen swirled the mixture around, turning heel and coming to rest beside Catt, offering her the beaker.* It would be best for you to drink it all at once. Try not to spill if you can help it. '''Catt Hatter: '''Okay...*Catt whispered, hesitantly taking the beaker. She could remember from somewhere that drinking from beakers was a really dumb thing to do. But this was 19th century England, and she trusted her friend. The smell of alcohol wafted up to greet her as she brought the unconventional glass closer to her face. She stared down into it, bracing herself for the foul taste. Shutting her eyes, she brought the beaker to her lips and started to drink. The harsh alcohol on her already aching throat made her want to gag, but she scrunched her eyes and finished the draught as quickly as she could manage.* Ugh, *She said with a small cough and shiver of disgust,* that was gross. *Handing the beaker back to Dr. Helen, she stiffly and slowly got to her feet, aiming to get back to the makeshift bed in front of the fire.* How long before it, kicks...in?*Catt trailed off, she was already beginning to feel strange. A warmth had started to spread in her abdomen, heavy and slowly growing hotter with each passing moment. This is, odd. I should probably lay down. She thought. She managed a shuffling stumble over to the blankets, where she collapsed onto the assorted pile of fabric. Her limbs were refusing to obey, feeling heavy and even slower than they did from river. The heat in her stomach still grew, it now felt like the someone had set fire to her innards. Her throat burned and she coughed, each one a disconcerting rattle of a noise that shook her entire body and made her eyes water. Curling up on her side, all that crossed her mind was terrified confusion as the world faded to black.* '''Dr. Helen Jekyll: '*Helen watched with a heavy heart and her stomach twisted into knots, the beaker held in one hand as she stood motionlessly. What was I thinking? She bemoaned, regret making her chest ache. Hurting the one who risked her own well being to save me... Her voice caught in her throat.* Only a minute, Catt. *She replied, relieved to hear it didn't tremble as much as she feared. The pain in her chest grew with each moment her friend suffered and for a split second she feared a change. Not now! She begged, squeezing her eyes shut. Not now when she's drugged and cannot wake! You worry too much, doctor. I won't be doing anything. We have a deal... Remember? Or perhaps all this excitement has made you forgetful... The piercing voice sent a chill down her spine. Helen shuddered. I... I have not forgotten... The exchange finished and the pain fading, Helen opened her eyes to find Catt asleep and curled in on herself, her sides rising and falling with her unnaturally deep slumber. A sigh escaped her lips at the sight, and although her chest no longer ached, her heart remained laden with guilt.* My apologies, friend... I don't deserve someone as kind and selfless as you are. 'Catt Hatter: '*Catt drifted through blackness until the morning when Dr. Helen woke her. Only the words, Found you. sounded once in her mind.* Category:Main Plot Category:Hypothermia